ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold Fighters Fight Cooler
This is part of the Jeenking Timeline Armored Squadron Saga 3 years after the forming of the Gold Fighters Bardock and Vegeta were able to go SS1 . The Nameless Namek became a Super Namek and King Vegeta trained so that his base forms power level was 135,000. So that his SS1 Power Level was 6,750,000. Now his SS2 Power Level was 27,000,000. A list of the strongest to weakest Gold Fighters are King Vegeta , Nameless Namek, Vegeta, Bardock . But one day Cooler and his elites arrived on Earth and started terrorizing Earth. The Gold Fighters flew to their space ship and Doore and Neiz came out to intercept them.The Nameless Namek easily killed Doore with a Orga Blaster which he learned from King Vegeta . Neiz then challenged Bardock. King Vegeta said no but Bardock accepted. Neiz came and combo punched Bardock. Bardock dodged the punches and elbowed Neiz's back. Neiz jumped in the air when he recovered and did an arrayof blasts at Bardock. Bardock dodged a few of them but was hit by most of them. Bardock then used Final Spirit Cannon. Neiz was blasted and hurt by his Final Spirit Cannon. As a last hope Neiz used an invisible ki blast that launched Bardock toward him and then stuck out his arm and created an Orange Orb. This almost killed Bardock, King Vegeta told Vegeta to take him home. He said himself and the Nameless Namek will finish the rest. King Vegeta used Orga Blaster and fatally injured Neiz. But Neiz escaped and flew somewhere else. The Nameless Namek and King Vegeta flew into Coolers space ship to finish what they started. Salza intercepted them and blasted the Nameless Namek aside into a wall making a crater. King Vegeta went Super Saiyan and fought Salza. Salza kneed King Vegeta but King Vegeta counter attacked and double-jaw kicked Salza. Salza punched King Vegeta and then blasted his face. King Vegeta kicked Salza's gut and then tried to punch his face. But Salza used Salza Blade on King Vegeta's face. The Nameless Namek finally got up and used Orga Blaster on Salza. Salza recovered and attempted to punch the Nameless Namek, but was killed by King Vegeta's Galick Gun. The Nameless Namek smiled at King Vegeta and they went further into the space ship. Cooler Saga They met Cooler who laughed at them. He said," So my Armored Squadron failed to kill you. But they did manage to send back 2 out of 4 of you." King Vegeta and the Nameless Namek blasted toward Cooler. Cooler easily smacked King Vegeta aside and punched the Nameless Namek. When the Nameless Namek was on the ground he used the Death Beam killing him. King Vegeta witnessed this and went on a rampage. He went SS2 and attacked Cooler, Cooler tried to counter but was double-jaw kicked by King Vegeta. Cooler thought this was enough and transformed into his last form. They had a face off, SS2 vs Coolers last form. Cooler punched King Vegeta but King Vegeta countered this and ripped off Coolers arm. Cooler was amazed by his power. King Vegeta kneed Coolers stomach and then axe kicked Coolers head. Cooler tried to escape but King Vegeta used a technique he was working on called Paralyzing Blast. He paralyzed Cooler then he used Galick Gun killing Cooler. King Vegeta flew out of the space ship to where all the other Gold Fighters were and told them about what happened. Defeating Cooler, killing Salza, the Nameless Namek dying, everything. So King Vegeta and Vegeta went to Namek and wished back the Nameless Namek. So Earth was safe, for now Category:Page added by Jeenking Category:Story invented by Jeenking Category:Jeenking Timeline Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If Category:Needs Links